


The Day is Done

by Dejera



Category: LeatherFace - Fandom, Thomas Brown Hewitt - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First story ever uploaded I’m so sorry if it’s bad, Fluff, Sex, Teasing, sex on a porch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejera/pseuds/Dejera
Summary: End of the day short story from the Hewitt house.





	The Day is Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, short story, drabble, smut, whatever you want to call it. So I apologize ahead of time if it’s odd. Also this is still a rough draft, I know there are errors, and I’m still actively editing. 😄

I fished around in the warm dish water for the remaining utensils. Soap trailing off my fingers and wrists as I raised the soup spoons out and gave them a good scrub. Sloshed them around in the warm rinse tub next to me and handed them to Thomas to dry.

“I think we’re done, Love.” I drawled as I pulled the stoppers from the sink.

Thomas toweled the spoons and set them in the rack to be put away later. I rinsed my hands and reached for a towel to dab my hands dry, leaning into the counter to survey the kitchen making sure I didn’t miss anything. Tucking my hair behind my ears I glanced over at Thomas, and caught him staring at me.

“What’s on you mind, Babe?” I asked.

He made a drinking motion with his hands and pointed to the porch.

Realizing what he was asking I responded,”I’d love to have tea with you on the porch! I’ll grab Luda Mea’s smokes and meet you there, ok?”

Thomas nodded once and gently reached out and squeezed my hip while he passed me to the cupboard. I grabbed our cigarettes and dropped them along with a lighter into my apron, and grabbed a tray from the counter and met him at the ice box. He had already filled the glasses with ice and was pouring the cool tea from the pitcher. The condensation gathering on the glasses, made me want to enjoy the cooling beverage even more. With each glass he finished, I gently placed it on the tray and then waited patiently for him to put the tea away. When I went to raise the tray, he brushed me off.

“Thank you, Thomas, but you better let me get the door.” I chuckled as I looked up to him, I could see his eyes crinkle from the grin hidden under his black leather mask.

Walking ahead of him and through the kitchen, the floors gave their greetings of familiar creaks and pops. Monty and Charlie were in the living room, laughing at some late night TV program. We had opened up all the windows earlier today, and a cool evening breeze was starting to pull through the house. The air felt amazing on my dishwater warmed arms. We walked to the front door, and I gently opened it and held it open for Thomas. Looking to the left I saw Luda Mea, gazing at the already swallowed sun on the horizon. The dusk colored sky still had pink and orange clouds clinging to the light.

“Hey, Luda Mea, we brought tea. You ready for an evening smoke?” I asked as I offered her a glass.

“Yes, Dear, I am!” She claimed.

Thomas set the tray down on the nearby table, and I grabbed the cigarette pack and lighter from my apron pocket. I hand the a smoke to Luda Mae and light the end of her cigarette with are close to her face. Thomas found his spot and was patting his lap motioning to me. I smiled and gently sat sideways on his lap, so that he could wrap one of his large arms around my shoulder and place his other hand on my thigh. I reached for my tea and a cigarette, But Thomas snatches up the lighter before I could. He tapped it on the table waiting patiently for my to put the white slender cigarette in my mouth. Once I had, he struck the lighter and ignited my smoke. I inhaled and then exhaled away from his face.

“Thank you, Tommy.” I grinned and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek.

Thomas shifted slightly at the touch of my lips, but then leaned his face into mine. I could feel a low moan escape deep in his throat, and I witnessed a small smile crease his eyes. He embraced me closer to he chest softly and I could feel muscles tighten when he pulled me in tight.

We all sat there silently watching the horizon deepen into a darker blue. As crickets begun to serenade, fireflies started to blossom all around the yard. Bright little specks, not unlike stars burning bright and then fading away. I loved these moments with the Hewitts, it made me feel loved and like I had finally found my place in the world.

After awhile, sipping on cool tea and talking about the days events and what we wanted to do tomorrow, Luda Mea excused herself to get ready for bed. We heard the screen door creak open and Charlie poked his head out.

“I’m off to bed you two, good night.” He drawled

“Good night and sleep tight, Dear!” I waved and Thomas grunted and nodded in his direction.

Thomas and I lingered on the porch longer, enjoying the silence and sensations of the cool Texas evening breeze. The soft scent of freshly churned spring soil and and pines filled my nose. I wanted nothing more then to stay in his arms the rest of the night. He was warm and all encompassing. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and planted tender kisses. Thomas was scruffy, he hadn’t been shaving lately, but I loved the way his hairs tickled my check. He slowly raised his arm that was holding my shoulder and pressed his hand to the back of my head. He began to massage my head and slowly lowered his hand to my neck, pulling his hand away only briefly to tuck it under may hair and place his hand on my cool skin. He traced light circles at the top of my spine, while I continued to nuzzle his neck. When he begun shifting his hips out, I looked up at him.

“Are you uncomfortable, Baby? I can move off if I’m putting your legs to sleep.” I said.

He looked into my eyes, shaking his head, he slowly moved his other hand cradling my thigh, underneath my skirt and started running his fingers along the elastic of my panties.

“Oh! I see, so are you ready for bed then?” I cooed.

But again he shook his head slowly, moaning softly, while tucking his hand in between my panties and ass, slowly sliding them off and pulling them down my legs. He gripped them tightly and he trailed his knuckles smoothly down my thigh and calf, until the offending article of clothing was slide ever my bare feet and discarded on the porch floor.  
Before I knew it, he twisted me forward on his lap, so that I was facing away from him toward the front yard. With both hands now, he coaxed my skirt up, so that my bare ass was resting on his lap. I could feel a strong bulge forming underneath his pants, the stiff ridges of his pant seams digging in between my damping legs. I began to slowly rock my hips against him, rolling my butt into his abdomen, while he raised his hips to meet my movements. He brushed my hair aside and I felt movement of his arms raising behind me and the sound of leather rubbing on buckles. Thomas then dropped his masked next to my panties on the floor. He slid his right hand down my neck and arm, reaching under to cup my breast. Thomas then started placing light wet kisses on the back of my neck while he massaged my breasts. His left hand gripping my hip, helping me trust back and forth, directing me down to achieve the most contact. He raised his hips slightly enough to push me forward on my toes, bracing me from falling forward, while he undid his belt buckle and lowered his pants and briefs. He pulled his dick underneath me and slowly pulled my hips forward and back so that my wetness was now sliding up and down on top of his length. Pulling me back into his lap, I couldn’t help but outwardly moan at the contact of my now wet cunt to his bare flesh. Thomas started to kiss my neck again and moved to my shoulders where he lightly bite down. I raised my arms above my head and back, running my fingers through his hair and lightly tugging him forward. Thomas growled lowly, vibrating into my spine. He nuzzled his scarred face into my neck and continued to gently kiss and nip at me. His hot breath warming my skin, and then cooling giving me goosebumps.

“Oh god, Thomas! I want you inside me, please!” I whined

He shook his head, but begun to push and pull my hips faster and harder over his cock. I could feel how engorged he was, and when he’d pull my hips back flush against his abdomen, I could see pre-cum leaking out making the head of his cock glisten in the moonlight. I leaned my head back onto his chest, and planted wet kisses on his jaw bone. Straining to lick his salty skin and try to nibble on him myself. I moved a hand to his cheek, pulling his face to mine. His face flushed as I my fingers gently traced his damaged skin, his chapped lips mere inches from mine. I leaned in more and tugged his face to meet me, joining our lips into a heated kiss.

Abruptly he leaned me forward slightly, just enough that the top side of his member was now brushing against my clit, pressing me down harder onto him. I braced my hands slightly behind me on the armrests of the chair so as not to fall forward. I could feel the warmth of my wetness leaking out onto him, only intensifying the friction on my clit. I was breathing heavy and whimpering now, my orgasm so close, and Thomas knew. Yet he kept pushing and pulling me closer to my own climax. It was then my orgasm erupted. Blinding pleasure shooting through my body. This is what Thomas was waiting for. He raised my hips up quickly and positioned himself into my now soaking entrance. Slowly he slide his cock all the way in to the hilt. Pulling my hips slowly to match his achingly slow thrusts. As my orgasm subsided I was quickly overwhelmed with the sensation of his hard cock filling me completely. Thomas was breathing even heavy breaths, but his grip on my thighs was strong and intense. He moved his right hand to my belly and slide his hand between my legs, using his index finger to massage small circles on my clit. Quickly I could feel another orgasm approaching.

“Oh, Thomas! Oh fuck, I’m gonna come again!” I moaned.

I could hear a growl from his throat and I could feel his cock twitching, he was close as well. His middle finger quickly joined his index and started to move in rapid up and down motions, pressing vigorously into my clit.   
With each of his thrusts into me and pull of my hips back, he was a moaning whimpering mess. I gasped with each thrust and quickly succumbed to another wave of pleasure.

“Ahhh, Baby, I’m coming!” I whisper whined.

 Thomas was grunting, growling and clasping onto me with bruising strength. He let out a long deep growl, I could feel the hot seed of him shooting into me, stretching my walls. It all felt so, fucking, good.

  
We were now both sweating and out of breath on the vacant porch. No other witnesses except the fireflies and cool Texas air. Thomas didn’t rush to move me off of him, just held me close as I leaked out the evidence of our union. I leaned back and into his chest, tilting my head back onto his shoulder, eagerly kissing his cheek and moving to his mouth. He raised his right hand to my cheek and lowering his head he pulled me into a deep kiss, lips wet and tongues touching, all I could feel was him. Inside and outside of myself, I was drowning in him.

“I love you, Thomas Brown Hewitt.” I drawled as we parted from our kiss.

Thomas growled and pressed his forehead against mine, and with that response I knew he loved me just as deeply.


End file.
